


Shooting my shot

by notahumanweirdo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahumanweirdo/pseuds/notahumanweirdo
Summary: A short dianetti oneshot. This time, they’re at a shooting range.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 51





	Shooting my shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N It looked fun to write this, so I kinda just did. I hope you’ll enjoy this! :D

‘Hey Rosa, wanna go to the shooting range with me? I want to get certified. There’s been a lot of crime in my neighborhood and the cops in my precinct are very bad.’

Rosa looked at Gina. ‘You live in our precinct.’

‘Yeahhhhh.’

Gina waited for an answer.

‘Sure, I’ll go with you. Every woman should know how to use a gun.’

\------------------------------------

That conversation was the reason why the two women were at the shooting range right now. Rosa picked up the gun that was laying right in front of her and shot it three times. Once in the head, and twice in the chest of the target practice.

‘Whoa girl, you gotta teach me thát.’ Gina was a little fascinated by Rosa’s skill, but not surprised. She knew that Rosa was one of the best detectives at the precinct.

‘It’s easy. You need to put one feet in front of you, and keep your arms like this.’ Rosa moved her arms so that they were in front of her. ‘Just focus your breathing now, concentrate, and shoot.’ Rosa shot the target practice again in his head. It was clear that the detective was passionate about this, because she never had said this much words before.

Gina grabbed her gun and held it sideways. She had ignored everything that Rosa had said. ‘So, like this?’ she asked hopefully.

‘No, not at all.’ The Latina sighed.

‘Damn, you’re no fun.’ Gina turned to face Rosa, letting the gun dangle dangerously in one hand.

‘Be careful.’ Rosa stepped closer to Gina and grabbed her gun to put it down.

‘You know, I was here once with Holt and Terry. Holt wanted that he got back on fieldwork and blablabla. They also weren’t fun. Oh, and Terry got scared and stalled for a good two hours. He was all like ‘ _oh no, he looks like my friend_ ’ and everything. I don’t deem that possible ‘cause with that hot bod, he surely would have hot friends too, right? And this thing,’ she pointed at the target practice, ‘isn’t really hot.’

Somehow Rosa had managed to listen to Gina’s rambling, and laughed at this. ‘He was scared? I mean I get it because he has his twins and loves them to death, but damn. I finally have something against him since I told him I used to be a ballerina.’

‘Girl, I have whole blackmail files for you _ready_.’ The auburn haired woman smirked. ‘And I finally know what to put in yours. You were a ballerina?!’ She punched Rosa’s arm gently.

‘Don’t make me regret this decision.’ Rosa scowled.

‘Fair enough. Just wrap your lovingly arms around me and show me how. Terry wouldn’t do that with his big and muscular biceps. But you’re also hot so go ahead.’ It was a lazy but flirty line, and somehow it worked. Rosa walked over to Gina. She put her arms around the smaller woman’s ones.

Gina was a little bit flustered by the physical contact, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

‘You need to stand like this.’ Rosa positioned her. ‘Breathe.’ Gina took a inhaled deeply. Rosa smelled like a mix of mint and pinewood. ‘Focus.’ The smaller woman tried to focus on the target practice in front of her instead of the woman hugging her. ‘And shoot.’ Rosa’s finger was laying on Gina’s, and they pulled the trigger. The bullet hit it’s shoulder.

Rosa let Gina loose and gave her a little nod, whilst saying,

‘Not bad.’

It felt like Gina could breathe again properly. Rosa had a weird effect on her. Especially when she looked so badass in the shooting range. The dark curled woman had already grabbed her gun again and was shooting until her whole magazine was empty.

After eyeing Rosa, she wanted to shoot again so it wouldn’t be obvious that she indeed was eyeing Rosa. She hit it’s other shoulder. She figured that if she shot a little bit worse, Rosa would hug her again. She pointed her gun somewhat lower and hit the edge of the target practice.

It worked. Rosa was walking over to Gina, and embraced the Italian woman again.

‘You’re posture is fine, you just need to aim better.’ Gina could feel her hot breath against her cheek and swallowed. Rosa grabbed her hands again and pointed them at it’s head. That was also where the bullet hit the target.

‘Perfect.’

Both women spend the rest of their night at the shooting range, until it was closing time. They walked to Rosa’s motorcycle.

‘Don’t you have a car?’ The Latina asked, one eyebrow raised.

‘Yeah… no. It’s in maintenance. I came here by _public transport_.’ Her facial expression changed into disgust when she said that. ‘It was hell, I’m far too pretty to endure that.’

‘Agreed.’

Gina blushed a little at this.

‘Wanna go on a ride? I have a spare helmet.’ She grabbed the second helmet.

With relieve in her voice Gina replied,

‘Yes please.’

\------------------------------------

The ride was silent, except for the loud wind in their faces. Somehow, someway, Gina felt save in the back of Rosa’s motorcycle. They were going fast, but the fact that she could hold on to Rosa made it much better.

Unfortunately, it was a short ride. Gina lived close. They both got of the motor and put off their helmets. Gina handed hers to Rosa.

‘Well, I think this is goodbye.’ Gina said it shyly, looking a bit at the ground. ‘I had fun.’, she continued.

‘Hey Gina?’

She looked up from the ground, eyes looking straight into Rosa’s.

‘You missed on purpose, didn’t you?’

‘Well, what are you gonna do about it?’ Her usual sass was back.

‘Depends, are you going to invite me in your apartment or not?’ The dark curled woman said with a smirk.

Gina could only smile back.


End file.
